Forever Wondering
by Ninja of Thunder
Summary: It started out like any other day, until Vexen realizes that someone has been in his lab. Whoever it was possibly has the secret of how to obtain a heart without the aid of Kingdom Hearts. Will Vexen be able to figure out who the hidden genius is?
1. What's the Matter?

Me: Yo! So I was sitting in chemistry one day with my teacher who doesn't really teach us anything (if you've read my other fanfics, it's the same teacher who taught me bio last year) and then. . .it happened. . .the fanfic was born!!

Shadow: You know I still think you should work on one of your other fanfics that already have chapters and stuff. . .

Me: Leave me alone!! It's _my_ fanfic, meaning it's _my _choice what I work on . . . anywho- on with the fanfic!!

Shadow: Disclaimer you idiot. . .

Me: Oh yeah. . .

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, etc . . . it would be a scary world indeed if I did. . .

Me: _Now_ on with the fanfic!!

* * *

Vexen gazed around his lab. Something was wrong. Someone had been in here while he researched in Hollow Bastion. How did he know this? For one thing, that scalpel had not been lying on a table when he had left. It had been in its proper place: a drawer devoted to scalpels that had blades precisely 5 inches long. For another thing, his Bunsen burner was turned on, which by the way, was a fire hazard. The most obvious evidence of foreign occupation, however, was the bottle that Vexen had found near his desk which contained a clear, bubbling liquid.

Vexen stared at the bottle now. What was it? Was it a clever ruse to poison him? An attempt to trick him into drinking a severely acidic substance? Or was it some sort of practical joke; or _un_practical joke as Vexen called them. After all, what was the practical, fundamental point of a 'practical' joke? Well, Vexen was much too scientific to make the mistake of drinking the contents of the bottle himself: he had seen far too many experiments gone wrong to even consider such a foolish, juvenile act. No. The only way he would figure out what the mysterious substance was would be by experimentation: and he knew just the guinea pig he needed.

* * *

Vexen was looking discreetly down the table that night at dinner. He gazed impassively as Axel reached for his cup, too preoccupied with Roxas to notice the bubbles rising from his water glass. It had been simply too easy to slip the contents of the bottle into his cup, even easier considering Axel's obvious infatuation with the young keyblade bearer prevented him from noticing anything out of the ordinary. Vexen's interest heightened as Axel lifted the glass to his lips. As he drank the liquid, it stopped bubbling. Then, the most peculiar thing happened. . .

When Axel had swallowed the substance, his face immediately formed a look that could only be described as grandmotherly affection.

"Roxas, have I ever told you how adorable you are?"

"What?"

"It's just; you're so small and cute! You know, not yet an adult, but not a child either. Just discovering who you are!"

"Are you on crack or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Oh, Demyx, would you be so kind as to play your sitar for us? I think it would be wonderful to have some music while we eat this wonderful meal! After all, you're so talented!"

Vexen blinked in surprise. What _was_ that potion? Was it some sort of alternate personality generator?

"Axel, what the hell has gotten into you?" Xaldin asked. No sooner had the words come out of his mouth than Axel had dissolved into hysterical tears.

"W-what d-do you m-mean? Am I n-not g-good en-enough?"

"Axel, what's wrong?" Demyx asked, however this just caused Axel to go into a whole new set of hysterics.

"H-how s-sweet of y-you, a-asking ab-about my well-being!" Axel responded as soon as he could somewhat catch his breath.

"Dude, I seriously think you need to take a trip to the wacky shack." Xigbar said.

When Xigbar said this, Axel's tears abruptly stopped. Axel raised his head, glaring with puffy, red eyes at the sniper.

"Dude? Did you just call me dude? Don't you dare call me dude you two-faced bastard!"

"What?"

"You heard me! What? You think that just because you beat me in paintball last week you can just call me 'dude' whenever you feel like it? Well you can't!"

Vexen was completely and thoroughly confused by this point. What _exactly_ did all of this mean? What the hell was the effect of the potion? Vexen was brought out of his meditations, however, when he noticed a spoon, thrown by Larxene, flying through the air towards Axel. It hit him right in the middle of his forehead, which by now was turning into a nice shade of purple. Axel then turned his glare away from Xigbar, and toward the rest of the Organization.

"Who threw that? Who?" Axel yelled after a few seconds pause. "Well? Who in here dared to throw a spoon at the Flurry of Dancing Flames? What? No one has the guts to speak up? Well fine then. . .I'll just have to teach you _all_ a lesson in humility!" And with that, Axel's face formed a maniacal smile as fire formed in a ring around him and he summoned his chakrams. This was going to end badly. Everyone knew that. As soon as the fire began to move, everyone ran for the door, pushing each other back as they did so. No sooner had they all exited the room than they heard a low, malicious chuckle followed by a powerful heat wave. Vexen immediately set off for his lab.

* * *

Vexen stared at the nearly empty bottle wondering who had made it and for exactly what purpose. Time passed and Vexen still couldn't figure it out. Yes, the once mighty elder scientist couldn't find the answer. Despite his amazing volume of scientific intelligence and analyzing skills, he was at a loss for even so much as an educated theory or hypothesis. The mighty had indeed fallen.

With a sigh of defeat, Vexen picked up the bottle and walked over to his desk to place it in a drawer for later experimentation. Then, just as he was about to open said drawer, something caught his eye that had eluded him before. It was a small file. Curiosity aroused, Vexen picked it up and opened it.

What's the Matter- failed prototype #27

Vexen stared at those six words with shock. What's the matter? Was that the best the mystery hooligan could come up with? Wait a second . . . failed prototype _**#27**_? This person had trespassed in his lab no less than 27 times! People just didn't have any respect for their elders nowadays! With a snort of disgust, he kept reading the "lab report" that had been left behind and immediately froze in surprise.

1 megaton (MT) TNT = about 4.2e15 J or the energy equivalent of about .05 kg (50 g) of matter. For constant effects d = d0 + vt + .5at^2 v = v0 + at v^2 = 2ad: **Experiment Failed-** potassium hydroxide molecules did not bond properly to the nitrogen acetate ions- Instead of simulated emotions, causes dramatic increase in a single emotion at any given time.

Note- do not allow subject to get angry (results could possibly be disastrous)

Vexen stared incredulously at the report. Who had written this!? Who in the organization (with the exception of himself) could possibly have the scientific insight to conduct such a well planned experiment and explain it at such a high level of understanding? Well he immediately discarded the possibilities of Axel and Demyx, but none of the others seemed capable of such a feat either. Vexen had to find out who had conducted this experiment. Whoever it was had nearly invented one of the two things the organization existed to discover: real emotions. Upon further reflection, Vexen decided that there _was_ someone who might have had the motivation for something like this.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vexen stood outside the door of Superior's office. If anyone could care enough about the organization's purpose to attempt to invent stimulated emotions it was Xemnas. When Xemnas beckoned him inside, Vexen strode forth with a purpose, still holding the lab report.

"Superior, I must say, I'm very impressed with your work!" Vexen said when he was in the room.

"What are you talking about Four?"

"Wasn't it you who conducted this experiment?" Vexen asked, holding up the lab report for Xemnas to see.

"Yes, obviously I wrote 'what's the matter' on a piece of paper." Xemnas responded sarcastically. As he continued to read the report, however, his mouth dropped open.

"Four. . .you have to find out who wrote this report. Whoever did is clearly an intellectually superior being who may have found our way to Kingdom Hearts. We must find him because we may never find our goal otherwise. This. . ._genius_ may be our only hope of a quick solution to our dilemma. . .our existence. . .an existence that was never meant to be. . .an existence where we lack the one thing most important to life. . .our hearts. Kingdom Hearts is the only way we can obtain what we lost in our past lives. That is. . .unless you can figure out who wrote this report! Whoever wrote it just may be smarter than the great Ansem the Wise who was too foolish to learn the secrets of the heart. . .not like I am. . .he may call _me_ foolish, but the foolish learned from the more foolish and I am most certainly not as foolish was Ansem the 'Wise'. Unlike him. . .I am not afraid of the heart and I embrace the darkness and the nothingness in the world without pause or remorse. So find who wrote this report and make them find the secrets of the heart to earn us our salvation. To earn us our hearts without the aid of Kingdom Hearts.

Vexen blinked at the conclusion of Xemnas' rant. The only thing that had registered in his mind was the fact that Xemnas had not written the report. Vexen knew what he had to do now. . .he had to go to each of the original six and find out which of them conducted the experiment. Somehow, Vexen would find the answer to this mystery.

* * *

Me: Wow. . . that was the longest rant ever to make up. . .

Shadow: Psh. . .don't be a wimp, it could have been a lot longer!

Me: True. . . but still! I counted! I used 'Kingdom Hearts' 3 times, 'heart' 8 times, and 'foolish' 5 times!

Shadow: Wow. . .you really have no life if you actually took the time to count. . . .

Me: What else do you expect me to do in AP? Listen? Yeah right. . . So anywho- will it be one of the original six who wrote the holy of holies lab report?? Or will Vexen fail miserably and have to figure out a new plan?? And will the mystery science prodigy strike again in the meantime?? Will-

Shadow: Ok. . .enough with the suspense. . .just type the next chapter already. . .

Me: Psh- fine. . . Anywho- review plz! I worked hard on this! (especially the whole trying to understand half the science stuff I wrote thing)

Shadow: You should know it. . .Ms. Drummer explained it all in class. . .

Me: Just cuz you're a chemistry nerd. . .

Shadow: Says the one who got a higher grade than me on the test. . .

Me: Muahaha!! So back on topic: NO FLAMES!!

Shadow: All flames will be given to me for our chemistry-test-bonfire!!


	2. Gathering Intelligence

Me: Yo! So I finally decided to type my second chapter!

Lightning: Shouldn't you be studying for midterms? Don't they start, oh I don't know, _tomorrow?_

Me: Psh. . .studying . . . why would I do something as stupid as that? That is why they made Wednesday mornings. . .

Lightning: You really should be studying though . . . you have AP first thing tomorrow . . . Look at Shadow! She's studying!

Me: No she's not. . .

Lightning: Then where is she?

Me: Practicing her softball skills!

Lightning: She's playing softball!?

Me: Yup! I kinda, maybe, sorta threatened her into it, but yeah! She's playing!

Lightning: Nice. . .

Me: Hey! Don't use that tone with me! We lost almost our entire team last year! We have a grand total of 2 starting players coming back! Anywho- on to the disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I'm pretty sure that if I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction. . .

* * *

_Vexen blinked at the conclusion of Xemnas' rant. The only thing that had registered in his mind was the fact that Xemnas had not written the report. Vexen knew what he had to do now. . .he had to go to each of the original six and find out which of them conducted the experiment. Somehow, Vexen would find the answer to this mystery._

* * *

Vexen rapped incessantly on Zexion's door. Usually he wasn't this impatient, after all he _was_ a scientist and often had to wait days, weeks, or even years for the undeniable proof of a scientific theory, but this research had ignited his interest like no other research ever had (which was saying a lot considering his element was ice and not fire). Finally, growing impatient, Vexen thrust the door open only to freeze mid-step as he was about to walk into the room. Vexen stared at Zexion, disbelief the prominent expression on his face as it dawned on him what Zexion was wearing.

Zexion was sitting on his bed, reading a book- while wearing a bright red snuggie. After a few minutes of stunned silence, Zexion broke the tension.

"Is there any particular reason why you were attempting to break down my door while I was _trying_ to read my book?"

"Why are you wearing a snuggie?" Vexen asked as soon as he found his voice.

"Excuse me, can _you_ read a book while wearing a normal blanket? I thought not!"

Vexen shook his head, deciding not to pursue the subject, although it _was_ perfectly easy to read while wearing a normal blanket. He would know. He had tested that. Instead of pointing out that obvious piece of information, however, Vexen simply held out the lab report and said, "Did you write this?"

Zexion glanced uninterestedly at the report. "Yes, because obviously I have nothing more productive to do in my spare time than to write 'What's the Matter' on a piece of paper. Now please get out of my room."

Vexen stared at Zexion, sure that it was just a clever ruse designed to confuse him. As Zexion pulled his book back up to his face, however, Vexen was forced to acknowledge that maybe he hadn't done the experiment after all.

Vexen walked away, confused. He had been sure that it had been Zexion. After all, Zexion was a very intellectual individual. He was also among the original six and was _always_ reading. Who else had that level of intellect? Then, a new idea came to him. Lexaeus. Always so silent. It was clear now that this prolonged silence was nothing more than a ploy to hide the ingenuity of the person. Now, Vexen just had to prove it.

* * *

Minutes later, after teleporting to Lexaeus's room, Vexen once again felt the suspense of the moment as he knocked on his door. When Lexaeus opened the door, Vexen immediately strode into the room and, for the second time that day, froze. Directly across the room, Vexen saw a laptop. On this laptop was a facebook page. Not just _a_ facebook page either, _Lexaeus's _facebook account page.

Vexen just stared at the laptop for a while. Who knew Lexaeus had a facebook? Better yet, who knew he actually _talked _to people on facebook? Finally, after a few moments of silence, Lexaeus cleared his throat impatiently. Vexen scoffed. Of course the 'silent' hero was silent _now_; after all they weren't talking via facebook so what was the point of talking at all? Instead of confronting this new development in Lexaeus's personality, however, Vexen simply asked, "Did you write this?"

Lexaeus looked at the paper with intrigue, but then his face fell into an annoyed scowl as he said, "Yes, because I wrote 'What's the Matter' on a piece of paper."

Vexen frowned as he watched Lexaeus for any sign of deceit. He found none. With a sigh of impatience, Vexen left the room, looking back just in time to see Lexaeus signing out of facebook and into a chat room.

In the hallway that never was, Vexen continued to dwell upon who could have written the mysterious lab report. Well it wasn't Xemnas, Lexaeus, or Zexion, so maybe it was Xigbar! After all, the advanced mathematics on the lab report was reminiscent of the process of angle trajectory needed to be a sniper! Yes, it just had to be Xigbar!

* * *

Later, once again, Vexen stood expectantly outside the door of a fellow organization member, this time Xigbar. When the freeshooter opened the door, his initial greeting was, of course, "What's up dude?"

Vexen winced at the causality but didn't dare say anything to his superior about it. Instead, he walked past Xigbar into his room and . . . froze.

Next to Xigbar's bed, eating peanuts, was a baby elephant. And not just any elephant either- it was an albino elephant. Vexen just stared at this new addition to the castle that never was and wondered why the hell every organization member seemed to have some hidden interest only visible when you visited them in their room.

"Dude, I see you've noticed Charlemagne!" Xigbar said, following Vexen's stare.

This statement just confused Vexen even more. Charlemagne . . . wasn't that a Frankish king who ruled over the Western Roman Empire while it was politically divided during the early dark ages? Why would Xigbar name his pet baby albino elephant after him? Although . . . it just proved his point about Xigbar's intellectuality.

As this thought crossed Vexen's mind, he heard a small growl in the corner of the room. He turned his head to see what was making the offending noise, only to jump back with a nonexistent heart attack as he saw a snow leopard cub sitting on a small pile of cushions near Xigbar's closet.

"Mac OS! No! I'll feed you when Vexy here leaves!"

Vexen stared once again. Mac OS? What was with all the randomly named wild animals? Vexen shook his head and decided not to pursue the subject as he simply held out the lab report and asked the inevitable question: "Did you write this lab report?"

Xigbar took one look at the title and said, as everybody else that day had, "Yes, because obviously, I wrote 'What's the Matter' on a piece of paper. Come on dude, as if I would do something as stupid as that, I'm too busy with my guns and taking care of Charlemagne and Mac OS"

Vexen stormed out of the room in anger upon hearing that statement. As he walked down the hallway that never was, only one thought ran through his head, _'Why will this genius not come forward with me? Of everyone in the organization, it's _me_ who shares the same drive to discover, the same thrill of scientific analysis and discovery as this person clearly does.'_

As his thoughts continued along these lines, occasionally with a few stronger words to express just what Vexen thought of a scientist who wouldn't take credit for his work, Vexen decided that there was one other person in the organization who could have done the experiment. Vexen's lip twitched in anticipation as he headed for the door to Xaldin's room. Once he convinced the lancer to take credit for his work, he would give him an earful for not coming forward with his research sooner.

* * *

At the door to Xaldin's room, Vexen didn't even bother knocking. Heart or no heart, he was just too pissed off at the moment to care. What he saw in the lancer's room disturbed him greatly. On every wall, there were dozens of pictures and posters, all of which featured Zac Efron, and at a desk, holding a laptop with a Zac Efron wallpaper and several internet tabs holding more images of said High School Musical star, was Xaldin looking completely shameless with the entire scene.

Unable to contain himself, Vexen blurted out, "Why are your walls covered with Zac Efron posters?"

Xaldin looked highly offended as he responded, "Zac Efron is a very talented young man. I mean, not only can he act, but he can also sing and dance! And without being gay too! Can _you_ do that? Besides, he's so dreamy! I mean who doesn't love Zac Efron? But I love him the most! Yes, the position of Zac Efron's Number 1 fan is already taken so don't you even think about it Vexen!"

Vexen stared at the lancer until he decided it would just be easier to ignore this new discovery and turn to the subject at hand. The lab report.

"Did you write this?" Vexen asked, his nonexistent heart pounding with excitement and anxiety. Surely it _had_ to be Xaldin. There was no one else left in the original six it could be.

"Yes," Vexen drew himself up in victory at his discovery, "because obviously I wrote 'What's the Matter' on a piece of paper!"

Vexen felt himself all but deflate. Once again, he was denied the confession he was searching for.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to be left in peace with my Zac Efron posters!" Xaldin said irritably. Then, Vexen got an idea.

"You know, I heard Demyx hates Zac Efron!" Vexen said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Correction: it was a _malicious_ glint; after all, scientists are _not _mischievous, they are simply too professional and mature for mischief.

"WHAT!!!" was the simple reply that Vexen got from the now dubbed officially psychopathic by the chilly academic.

"Yes, I actually heard him talking last night about how he doesn't know how such a talentless loser became such a famous actor."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT TWERP!!?? HE SHOULD CONSIDER HIMSELF LUCKY THAT HE HAS THE SAME _HAIR COLOR_ AS ZAC EFRON!! HELL, WE SHOULD _ALL_ BE GRATEFUL TO SHARE THE SAME _GENDER_ AS HIM!!"

With those words, Xaldin stalked out of the door with deadly intent. Vexen smirked. _'One underling down.'_

* * *

Vexen paced up and down his room, his eyes continuously flicking to the subject of his musings as he did so. The lab report lay on his bed. It looked like any innocent piece of paper containing complex scientific theories and equations, but Vexen knew that it was the result of a conspiracy against him and the rest of the original six. Unless, of course, it was one of the original six themselves who was seeking to overthrow Xemnas and take Kingdom Hearts for himself. Vexen stopped his pacing to aim a vicious death glare at the paper that had oh-so-innocently fallen into his life.

Vexen made a promise to himself right then. He would find out exactly who had done the experiment and for what purpose. On Xemnas's orders or not, he would not rest until he discovered the answer to his query. Vexen immediately sat at his cluttered desk and pulled some paper towards him to plan his capture of the rouge scientist. Surely, they would come to his lab again for their illicit experimentation. After all, they had been in his lab no less than 27 times already. Yes. Vexen would find the solution to this predicament if it took a lifetime.

* * *

Me: Sweet! The introduction is finally done!

Shadow: You made a two chapter introduction?

Me: Shadow! You're back! How was softball!?

Shadow: I get to leave school early for games . . . that's all I care about. . .

Me: Yay! You finally crossed over to the dark side!

Lightning: Again . . . midterms start tomorrow. . .

Me: Psh. . .fine . . . we'll 'study'

Lightning: And that does not include read a page in the textbook and then read fanfiction afterwards!!

Me: . . . shoot. . .

Shadow: Holy crap!! AP is tomorrow!! I'm gonna fail that!!

Me: Me too. . .time to cram!!

Lightning: Gah! I'm surrounded by idiots!

Me: Damn straight! Oh and by the way- anyone who can figure out why Xigbar's animals were named Charlemagne and Mac OS gets a virtual cake next chapter!

Shadow: Virtual cake? You really _are_ an idiot aren't you?

Me: Yes! Yes I am! Anywho- REVIEW!!! And no flames. . .

Shadow: All flames will be used to burn the evidence of our failed midterms

Me: Shoot . . . maybe we _do_ need flames. . .


End file.
